1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locomotion devices, and more particularly, to a device which permits a user to propel the device with both the forward and backward strokes of the steering/propulsion mechanism and also to steer without requiring the user to employ his or her lower extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,872 issued to Hendricks. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not utilize a similar shifting mechanism.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.